gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SMJ-06II-G/X High Mobility Mobile Armor "Ikaruga"
Work in progress slightly on hold. SMJ-06II-G/X Ikaruga '''is the successor unit to the '''MAJ-P13 Feimeng (aka Feimeng) which appears in the series season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. This Mobile suit is of a fanon created side arc branching off from events in Mobile suit Gundam 00. This Mobile Armor was originally designed for the Human Reform League during the 5th Solar War by a unnamed engineer of Celestial Being long before the events of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The Engineer felt war was a end result of humanity's will to live so using Bp of a Felmeng the Engineer built a master peace of war the Ikaruga a Mobile Armor able to out perform any none suit at that time even developing a new type of self replenishing engine called solar collector Aka "SC Drive" allowing for almost limitless energy reserves, but not long after the engineer was assassinated for his betrayal of Celestial Being. Forgotten an put aside the Ikaruga was left to rust in a abandoned alaskin base tell a odd ball pilot by the name of Rugo was task with dismantling the Alaskan operation base along with all the suits he found there. Technology & Combat characteristics Armaments Special Equipment & Features History Found in a abandon warehouse base at Alaska the Ikaruga was more then half uncompleted at the time it was stored at this base an most of its systems were offline. Agnese orders Rugo task his personal engineer's to complete this relic of long forgotten wars. This task took over 10 years in part to its complex construction an lack of materials. Legally the construction of weapons were band thanks to the world becoming peaceful thanks to the actions of the gundam's an the dialog's with ELS soon after cause the world to reject violence. Finally completed the Ikaruga was piloted soon after with a fleet of Feimeng's in a rebellion on the Sumeragi just as the ship returns from its long voyage to the ELS home world. Will attacking the Sumeragi Rugo broadcast his declaration of war to the world. "We the Flying Braves declare independence from the Earth Sphere Federation an at the same time also declare war on the Gundam's. We of Feimeng see the world becoming weak with peace as a virus that most be removed." As this broadcast ends several last standing military bases still producing mobile suits were all ambush by more Flying Brave mobile Armors. With the advantage through ambush accomplish the mobile armor suit's of the Nation Feimeng located in Alaska Retreated to there base closing off all communication with the outside world for 3 years without a word. Five years would pass an over that time 10 more ambush attacks had struck other nations all over earth even several ambush attempts on the Vada base had been struck taking massive damage an being bored by a large number of Feimeng Super Soldier's stealing a good deal of Vada's information on the construction of several new type engines an weapons. At the start of this fanon built story the Ikaruga has become the main force in Feimeng an several new model's comparable in mobility & combat performance has shown itself on a battlefield just south of the Canadian boarder's with Feimeng. This is were the story begin.... Image Gallery Image Gallery Flying Brave.jpg|The original Feimeng Fun Facts Locating the Ikaruga '''at a remote Alaska base was a hint to my personal fave mobile suit ever Tallgeese an it being in a similar location on the gundam series gundam wing.''' Being a newer model of the Feimeng the Ikaruga keeps to its original roots by keeping the Feimeng's nickname for its own "Flying Brave" Feimeng in Chinese means "Flying Brave", possibly a reference for the Mobile Armor's light armor and vulnerability.